


pushing all the right buttons

by kay_emm_gee



Series: red strings and wordless looks (teen wolf prompts) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was going to fail his next math test, and all because of Lydia's stupid shirt button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pushing all the right buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: stiles keeps getting distracted while lydia is helping him study :)

Stiles was going to fail his next math test, and all because of a stupid button.

Lydia’s shirt kept moving more and more open as she lay on his floor, stomach down and feet crossed in the air. If that one button–the third one down from the collar–had been fastened, he wouldn’t be able to see down her shirt even a little bit. He knew he just shouldn’t be looking, that his eyes should be on the worksheet between them. She was taking time to tutor him after all, and for free. 

 _Seriously, Lydia, I can pay you,_ he had insisted when she had cornered him by his locker, smacking him on the head and asking why he hadn’t come to her straight away after bombing two tests in a row. _I might have to sell some organs on the black market to afford it, you know, but who needs an extra kidney?_

She had just rolled her eyes and told him, _I’m doing this for all of us, smart ass. If you flunk out, Scott’s going to follow and then we’ll all get mauled at the next dance because he isn’t here to protect us. Call it a public service._

Except Stiles was pretty sure a public service didn’t require her to be over at his house every other day, often times staying for dinner. Last Friday she had even lingered afterwards, plopping down on the couch beside him to watch a movie, even though she had complained all the way through about how unrealistic the protagonists’ zombie-fighting techniques were. He hadn’t minded that at all, nor had he minded how she rested her head on his shoulder towards the end, nestling into him even when the credits started rolling.

They were friends, and maybe more but not _yet_ , and so he was really, really trying not to stare down her shirt. Lydia deserved his respect and attention and–oh _hell,_ was that lace from her bra he just saw?

“Stiles. Hey. _Stiles.”_

He jerked his gaze up, a bit slack-jawed to find her staring at him with raised eyebrows and a small, amused smile.

“Uh–right. Math. Not failing. Listening.”

Huffing out a dry laugh, Lydia pushed up onto her knees, hands reaching steadily for that one damn button to no doubt fasten it. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief that he was going to be put out of his misery and looked back down at the paper. Then he glanced up to find what he least expected.

His cheeks burned as he watched Lydia unfasten _all_  of the buttons on her blouse and then shrug it off her shoulders. Her bra was indeed lacy, and white.

“Will you be able to focus better now that you know what’s underneath?” she asked with a smug grin. 

“Yes. Definitely yes,” Stiles answered as he very furiously shook his head in contrasting denial.

Lydia let out a bright laugh, scooted towards him, and then grabbed his face before planting a hard kiss to his mouth. “How about we take a study break? Then maybe you’ll be able to concentrate.”

“Yes. _Definitely_  yes,” he repeated, rolling onto his back as he pulled her over him, red hair dangling around his face like a curtain. 

“Good plan,” she whispered before leaning down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kay-emm-gee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
